


Its Christmas time love !!

by simmy_writes



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Christmas Time, Christmas spirits, Cute Harry, Gifts, Larry Stylinson Is Real, Louis with glasses, M/M, Niall the leprechaun, North Pole, Santa Claus - Freeform, Toy factory, all elves working in toy factory, lots of elves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-17
Updated: 2015-12-17
Packaged: 2018-05-07 07:21:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5448056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/simmy_writes/pseuds/simmy_writes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Elf Louis wants to finish the task of gifts making on time. Elf Harry is chosen by Santa. Elf Harry has only one wish for Christmas this year.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Its Christmas time love !!

**Author's Note:**

> I randomly made this up because Hey Christmas is almost round the corner. Cheers and happiness for each and everyone of you.

It was the time again, the time of spreading love and happiness to the entire world. Every single soul on the earth was busy decorating their houses and trees with ornaments and decorating their heart with love. It was time to cheer and hold up the Christmas spirit. People were extra cheerful for the vacations they've got to spend more times with their families and friends and enjoy the real christmas feels.

 

However when the entire world was lazily spending their vacations, somewhere in the North Pole small elves were working their asses off to manage every gift children had asked Santa this year. Working 12 hours a day was their job during this time. Afterall they had to give exactly the same present that was asked for.

 

The head of the gifts factory was a hyperactive little elf with pointed nose,pink cheeks and long pointed ears. His baby blue eyes were hidden behind his glasses that rested on the bridge of his nose. He'd constantly push the glasses back with his small hands everytime they slip to the tip of his nose. He was covered in christmas colours from top to bottom. Green coloured jumper with red stripes and red pants. On top of his chestnut coloured soft hairs rested a long green cap with a small bell at the tapered end. He was holding a small notebook in his hands and a pencil was tucked behind his right ear. His eyes were examining every present that was being packed and he'd carefully mark it on his notebook. 

 

He walked down the large factory where every kind of presents be it dolls, candies, toy-planes, toycars were being made. You name it and you'll find it in here. His eyes were checking out every gift that was being made. His workers were some of the best elves in the whole elf-town. One thing he didn't like was being lazy when its the high time. Anytime he find any of the elf dozzing off he'd knock his notebook on his head to wake him up. This time his eyes caught one of his naughty blonde elf dozzing off in the corner of candies section with his hands full of candies and some candies scattered around him. His face turned red with anger on seeing him resting when it was only few hours left for christmas. They had to get all the presents packed and ready in three hours.

 

He walked over toward the sleeping elf and knocked his head with his notebook. The little blonde elf got frightened and shrieked. His ocean blue eyes looking around with shock and found the head, Louis standing before him with crossed arms and left feet tapping angrily on the floor.

 

Louis stooped a bit to be eye to eye with the sitting elf "Niall, What in the name of Santa you think you were doing?" 

 

Niall's cheek turned red in embarassment as he stood up and took his hand behind trying to hide the candies he was eating "Loueeh, I-I wass hungry." He looked down,his eyes boring holes in his shoes.

 

"How could you Niall? How could you eat the candies meant for the kids and how COULD you sleep while on work." Louis huffed in anger.

 

"I'm sorry." Niall said in a low voice.

 

"Get back to work." Louis sternly said. Niall quickly ran back toward his toy sections and Louis, turned around to walk down other sections. He noticed his elves were slowing down their speed. They all needed some cheering up and he very well knew how to do it.

 

"Tonight !!" He shouted. Every other elf working stopped their work and turned their little heads toward Louis to hear him speak. "We give these kids what they want, what they deserve. We give them HAPPINESS. So lets not slow down because our job is the best job in the whole world. We give out hope and happiness. Lets keep working." He pumped his small fist in the air followed by loud cheers of the worker elves. He stood there with a proud smile on his face, watching everyone work with hundred times more energy.

 

His energy was also wearing away. He had managed to sleep only two-three hours everyday. He looked around to find someone and noticed his assistance talking to another raven-haired elf Zayn,who was working in the gift packing section. Louis quirked his thin eyebrows up while he looked angrily at his assistance who was throwing his head back and closing his eyes to laugh and blush simultaneously everytime the elf Zayn would say something. Louis was about to ignore the small chat of his assistance with his worker when Zayn mishandled a package wrapped in pink paper with unicorns drawn all over it. He almost had a heart attack but Zayn quickly got hold of the present. 

 

"Holy Santa. STAHP dropping the packages Zayn. You might break the porcelain doll little Emma asked for. If she's left giftless this year remind me to wrap you up and send to her as replacement." Louis yelled. Zayn looked over at Louis in terror and muttered a quick sorry.

 

"Leeyum." Louis called out his assistance. Liam pranced over to him and stood with his hands held back "Get me some hot chocolate. I'm tired."

 

"Yes Louis." Liam nodded his head and went to the small kitchen at one corner to fetch a mug of hot chocolate. Louis went back to his cabin and plopped on his chair. He lazily watched the work of all the elves. Soon Liam was back with a steaming mug of hot chocolate and handed it over to Louis "At this pace we won't be able to get all the gifts ready by midnight." He sighed.

 

"No Louis. Everything will be ready. Trust me. Everyone is doing their work diligently." Liam smiled assuring him. 

 

"We have only around three hours." Louis sulked while taking a long sip from his mug. 

 

"Everything will be fine. Don't be hard on yourself. Its christmas. Time to be happy not to be sad." Liam placed his hand on his shoulder giving him a bright smile. Louis replied back with a small smile.

 

"Just so you know that delivery elf will be here soon.  What was his name? That curly haired one?" Liam rubbed the back of his head to remember his name. 

 

Louis jumped on his seat just managing to save the hot chocolate from spilling on his clothes. His eyes shone brightly on mentioning of Curly haired elf "HARRY?" 

 

"Yea yea..Harry. He's the one Santa chose this year to take along to deliver gifts." Liam casually said.

 

"Really?" Louis blue eyes widened. Liam nodded and a pink blush spread on Louis' cheeks.

 

"I need to get back to work. We have to get these gifts ready." Louis mumbled while smiling sheepishly. He got up and went back toward the toys sections with his hot chocolate mug still in his hands leaving Liam alone. 

 

*After two hours*

 

All the gifts were ready by now and Louis was double checking the list to see if any kid's demand on his list was leftout. But luckily it seemed that everything was done and all gifts were ready. Louis was swaying on his heels as it was time for delivery elves to be there. Anytime now they'd be there and Louis was getting nervous and flushed because of them. By them means he was being flustered because of a specific elf, Harry.

 

"They're here." Liam who was peeping outside the door, shouted.

 

"Oh Santa !!" Louis got nervous. Beside the temperature being very much below zero he was still feeling sweaty.

 

Soon a small army of elves dressed in purple coloured clothes with white strips entered the factory. The factory workers clapped and cheered for the delivery elves. This small army was lead by an elf who was a bit taller than others. His curly hairs were poking out of his cap. His green eyes were shining brightly and a beautiful dimpled smile was on his face.

"Loueeh." He almost shouted and paced his steps toward the shorter elf. Louis' cheeks turned into crimson red as Harry wrapped his bigger arms around his little waist to hug him.

 

"Harry." Louis voice cracked. Harry pulled back and smiled widely at him.

 

"You know I got chosen." He jumped up and down. Everytime he jumped the bell at the end of his purple cap began ringing. 

 

"I know." Louis smiled fondly at him.

 

"You'll be there right? When I fly with Santa tonight." Harry asked.

 

"Of course." Louis said.

 

"Now lets get these gift into the sack. Shall we?" Harry asked and Louid nodded in reply. 

 

After all the gifts were packed in Santa's red sack Harry bid Louis goodbye and carried the sack alongwith other elves. When they all left Louis turned toward his elves and smiled.

 

"I'm proud of you loves. You all did a great job tonight. Your work is done for this year. See you next year." Louis said. All the factory elves applauded. "Oh and Yes Merry Christmas."

 

"Merry Christmas Louis." Everybody shouted in unison.

 

Liam went over to Louis and stood near him "Lets hurry up. We'll be late otherwise to watch Santa."

 

Louis suddenly remembered and panicked "oh yes. Let me get my sledge and we can reach there in time."

 

Louis and Liam both went to the small room where Louis had kept his sledge and his reindeers. They sat on it and set off on the snow. After travelling through the snow mountains they reached the middle of the elf-town. A very big, around ten feet christmas tree was set up in the middle of the town. It was lit wth the brightest lights and golden bells. Many candies were also hanging from the branches of the tree. Each and every elf of the elf town was present around the tree to witness the arrival of Santa Claus and wish them all Merry Christmas.

 

The place was reverberating with whispers of all the elves. Just then everybody heard the noises of Santa's reindeers and all of them rushed to take a look of Santa and his magnificient sledge carried by the bestest of the best reindeers. Santa stopped the sledge just near the tree and stepped out of his sledge. Everyone present around gasped at the big plumpy figure dressed in red with a long beard. 

 

"Santa." One of the elves shouted. Santa looked at the little elf and smiled while waving at him.

 

The place soon got filled with the purple colour dressed elves who were pushing the red sack onto the sledge. Harry being the one guiding and leading them. As soon as the sack was placed at its position all the elves started to disperse except Harry. He stood near the sledge with his hands behind and his eyes searching for someone in the crowd. His cheeks turned pink when he saw Louis jumping on his spot and waving at him to catch his attention. Just when their eyes met, warmth spiralled in their body and they smiled the widest.

 

"Ho ho ho...Merry Christmas." A loud voice distracted them from each other. Everyone was gazing at the large figure, Santa Claus and shouted back Merry Christmas Santa !!

 

"I see you have done your work very well. I'm very proud of you. Now its time for you to enjoy the day. Spread Love and remember No mischief while I'm away." He winked. "C'mon Harry lets get going. Children are waiting to recieve their gifts." Harry nodded and followed Santa to his sledge. He looked back and found Louis smiling widely and waving at him. 

 

Just when Santa was about to order his reindeers to move Harry shouted. "Santa wait."  Everybody's eyes widened on seeing him interrupt. Harry reached over to Santa and whispered something in his ear.

 

"What even is that idiot doing?" Louis frowned and turned to talk to Liam who just shrugged in reply.

 

When Harry was back on his seat, Santa smiled and rose up. "My little friend has asked for his christmas present and who am I to deny it? After all that is my job, isn't it?" Every single elf was confused. They all looked at each other when Santa spoke again "Louis !! Come here my son."

 

Louis' was shocked to hear his name. He had never been called by Santa infront of everyone ever. Elves lined sideways creating a path for him to walk on. He walked over to where Santa was standing.

 

Santa stooped low to talk to the small elf "Harry has a small wish. He wants to take you along while we give out gifts tonight. If that's okay with you?" Louis froze there with his little eyes widened as he glanced at Harry who was grinning widely at him.

 

"Is it okay with you?" Santa asked again.

 

"Y-Yes." Louis stuttered.

 

"Then what are you waiting for son. Hop on the sledge and hold tight." Louis followed Santa to his sledge and sat beside Harry with their hands entwined and blush spread across their cheeks.

 

Santa sprinkled magic dust all around the sledge and waved at everyone "Merry Christmas Everyone..Ho..ho..ho."Santa shouted as the sledge rose up in air and disappeared in the wintery night.

 


End file.
